Man-made humans can love, right?
by kikkie
Summary: The title told you already what this story will be about, anyway a love story for the cute Iron Fist because he's super hot! (shitty summary) plz no bad comments, if you don't like then don't read, no reporting. R18 Mature audience! Main pairing? Daniel/Iron Fist X Alice/Ultra( my OC ) please review and tell me if you like it or not. ENJOY!


"This so blows!" Spider man (or peter park) says as he flies across the skyscrapers chasing down two villains figures. Behind him was his team mate Iron fist and nova. The villains they were chasing had just robed and destroyed the national bank of artifacts of ancient history, what they stole was a mysteries. The two mask figures were three buildings ahead of our heroes so Spider-man decided to catch up the easy way. He spurts his web at one of the mask villains feet, make the person fall to the ground. Sadly this person did not have the items that was stole from the museum.

"I'll handle her, you two go after the other guy!" I shouted at my friends, they did as told and continue to pursue the other guy. The person in front was a girl. She ripped off the web with her bare hand then stand up to face me.

"Fuck off kid, I got more importance stuff to do in the next half hour!" She tells me as she get into her fighting stands. She wore a black mini sleeve less dressed that had literally a cross cut on her chest to revile her breast. She had long sender legs that wore black knee-highs with stilettoes boots. Her mask was in the shape of a purple butterfly.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Ultima!" she tells me.

"Ultima?" I asked her. Her fist started to glow blue flames, she then started to hurl them at me. Luckily dodging her flames were easy the hard part was attacking her. She was more flexible then a gymnastic cheerleader. She was throwing fire from both her hands and feet as she did back flips.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted. Ultima stops moving then charges full speed at me. Before I could even kick her she tackled me to the ground and punch me. She even cut my left cheek. Before she gave me another blow to the face I saw her looked at her wrist, her watch was blinking.

"This isn't over Iron fist! I promise you that!" She shouted before jumping off the building. When I got up to my feet and ran to the edge I saw nothing, she escaped.

(School)

"I can't believe this!" Nova shouts. Peter, Sam and I was in the bathrooms changing our clothes from super heroes to normal students, also we were late for class. I was the first one done so I left the two behind, good thing I'm part of shield they give me late pass glory. When I got to science all the good seats in the front were taken so I had to sit in the back. I sat down and took a deep breathe before I felt my hand shaking. I look down at my watch and see it beeping.

"Nick…" I thought before getting out of my seat. As I waled out the room I felt astinging pain in the back of my neck, like someone attacked me. I looked behind myself then notice no one. My stares at me as if I had lost it. I ignore them then run off to SHIELD.

(SHIELD)

"What the problem now furry, we just got back from a mission?" Spider man asked. The five of us were sitting down at the table. Nick scratches his head before speaking.

"A monster sighting has just recently accrued. We need you to find and detain it before it hurts someone." Nick tell them.

"What is it?" White tiger asked.

"A girl." Nick responded.

"A girl…is she hot?" Nova asked, he then gets smacked over the head by power man. Nick sighs than orders us to find the girl at all cost before she hurts someone. We did as told and hoped into the airship to take us to her last seen destination, along the way I begin have a head ache for some reason but I ignore it.

(Downtown)

When we reached our destination I was not shocked to hear screaming coming from the mouth of a scared woman holding her baby. We rushed to help her, then we saw it or morally her.

"Ultima?" I say, getting her attention. But she didn't look like the girl I saw earlier though, she looked different. Her skin was much darker of that of an African American, (Did know how to say it otherwise I'm sorry if this offend any readers out there) her eyes were two different color, the left being silver while the right was grey. Her hair was long and wavy that it went to her hips. The color of her hair was some sort of mix color of blue and silver. She was only wearing a small grey-brownish clothe wrapped around her body.

"Ultima!? Where!? SISTER!? SISTER WHERE IS YOU!?" She shouted as if her life was in danger. "WHERE IS YOU SISTRA!" She shouted. She looked confused and scared.

"This is the threat?" Nova asked. "She just a helpless girl trying to find her sister!" Nova approaches the girl but he then goes flying almost across town because she got scared and torched him with the same flames I saw from earlier.

"Hey! No torching people you big boobed bully!" White tiger shouted, her breast were bigger then tiger…

"I mean no hurt….I want sistra…me scared…" The girl says with tears coming down her eyes. Power man and white tiger charge at her but she easily blew them away with her flames. Spidy and I were left to fight her.

"Okay, we don't want any more trouble-I WANT MY SISTRA!" She shouts before attack Spider-man with a small flame. He dodge it easily but he didn't dodge her next attack. He then went flying into the air. She then looks at me.

"Go away…before I hurt you too…" She tells me with more tears falling down her cheeks.

"You're not going to hurt me." I tell her, I know she scared so I walk slowly towards her and in a calm manner. Her flames started up again but I didn't stop walking. I kept walking to her without changing my emotion or my aura. Her flames were still up but by the time I was near her they had gone down, I hugged her so that my aura can transfer to her body, calm her down. I can feel her head falling on my shoulders as she began to cry.

"There, there lost flower. We will find you a garden soon." I tell her.

(SHILED)

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Nick shouted at me. Not only did I bring on the ship with everyone in it but I also ordered in a pizza for her. She was sitting down at the round table eating away at a pepperoni with extra cheese pizza. I also put the bill on shield.

"She is a lost bird trying to find her nest, I see no reason to put her in a cell." I tell him.

"She nearly set a skyscraper on fire!" he shouted at me but I ignored the bad energy and continued talking.

"She was just scared she didn't mean it, honest. I mean look at her now, she calm and relaxed." I tell him as I pointed this out and she was. She was eating pizza with Sam and Peter. Nick sighed as he stared at the girl.

"She does look peaceful but she still a threat that needs to be contained, so she's your responsibility till we find a place for her." Nick tells me.'

"What?" peter asked. "Uhhh Nick, where is she going to live?"

"Where Daniel lives." Nick responded.

"Great…" Peter says.

(2 months later)

(Narrative Pov)

Two months has passed since Ultra had moved in with the gang and so far things were going alright, shockingly! The only thing about her was her attachment to me. Everywhere I went she wanted to come with me. Sometimes I let her come with me but other times she had to stay home. Maybe it was because when she was left alone at the house she could not do anything to hectic because of Peter aunt was some times in the house. When she wasn't in the house she ether be playing around with books and TV or be taken care by shield agents to learn how to use her powers and speak in modern world form because Nick did not like the way she spoke for some reason. Today the teen super gang was order to go to shield after school for an important meeting with Nick so after class and lunch at wendys the kids decided to go to shield HQ and see what Nick wanted, they were shocked to see Ultra wearing a super heroes outfit. She was wearing a long black sleeved top that had a cut diamond around her enormous breasts, probably around an E-cup. The top stops a couple of inches away from her navel. She wore a royal blue mini skirt with small cuts on each side, although the skirt was a little bit too small to the point that if she bend over a little bit you could see her underpants. Also she was wearing black 5 inch heels boots that stopped at her ankles. Her mask only covered her eyes, it was blue like her skirt and had white eyes like Daniels and peter costume. All the boys were blushing at her costume.

"Ultra?" Peter says in shocked.

"HI!" she answers. "I am hero now! I will fight alongside you as of today!" Ultra says.

"What!?" Ava shouts in shock. "Her a team-mate!?" all the boys looked at her confused. Ultra looks at her then says:

"Is something the matter?" Ultra asked.

"Yes, you are not ready for a super hero life, let alone a normal teen life!" Ava tells her.

"Normal?" Ultra says. "What is normal?" Ultra asked. Everyone in the room fell to the floor. Nick shakes his head in shame.

"She will be your new team mate. Also we need to give her a name to use for school, ultra will give her to much attention." Nick says. Ultra smiles then runs to Daneil with a huge smile on her face. She takes his hand into her then says:

"Name me!" She asked Daniel. Daniel blushes at her request.

"Name you…" Daniel starts to think. "Ummmm…how about….Alice." Daniel says. Ultra or should we say Alice smiles then hugs Daniel, making Sam giggle and say.

"I smell babies"

(Peter house)

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked her comrades. Everyone went home for the night after the whole shield thing. Along the way Ava bought Alice some different, normal, clothing. Basically a long sleeved T-shirt with black jean pants and flip-flops. Alice loved it, even though Ava and Sam couldn't stop staring at her big breast even though they were being squashed against Daniel back as she held on to him on the way home. Now all they had to do was explain to Aunt May who she was and why she was living with them.

"We go to school tomorrow, Nick has inform me of your schedule so I will be taking you to class." Daneil tells her.

"What is school?" Alice asked.

"School is short for seven crappy hours of our lives." Same says. This causes Luke to hit him over the head.

"Crappy…hours…" Alice says.

"Alice, just stick with us and everything will be fine, trust me." Peter tells her.

(School)

Everything was not fine, in fact everything was a disaster! Oh you though I was talking about Alice, oh no she was fine it was the shit going on around her though so lets watch!

6:15 AM

The group was walking to school when all of a sudden Daniel realized something:

"OH CRAP, WE FORGOT ALICE!" Daniel shouts, the group then rushes to get her only to realize that was still in the shower getting washed by Ava. When the boys reached the house they searched for the girl only to find her being dried off by Ava in Peter room, so when Daniel opened the door and saw one girl in a towel (Ava) and the other one naked (Alice) this made him have a noise bleed that fell to the floor in seconds. The only thing he could hear was Alice screaming his name.

"What had happen to him!?" Alice shouts.

"He fine, just hormones." Ava say.

6:54 Am

"My head hurts…" Daniel says as he walks with his friends to school. Alice was holding on to his left hand as they walked, they looked like a couple to the other kids around them.

"I am sorry I hurt you." Alice says.

"It's not your fault, it's his so don't apologies." Ava say.

"Yea, poor Daniel for seeing boobes." Sam says.

"I did not want to see them in the first place." Daniel says. This remark makes A lice look down to the ground with sadden eyes. Daniel notes this.

"B-but they are rather nice!" he says making Alice smile.

8:00AM

PE

Swim class! A fun and very health sport for anybody, except for all the boys in the area. Why you ask, because of our dear girl Alice who at the moment was wearing a school one piece bathing suit that was two sizes to small so it showed off her breast but for some reason she did feel uncounterable at all. Daniel on the other hand did because was supposed to take care of her.

"Alright maggots!" the couch shouted. "Get in the water and give me 20!" he shouted at his students. Alice follows the crowd and jumps into the water but instead of doing laps she just started to spin in circle. To Daniel, who was already down, thought she looked cute. All the guys were checking her out while all the girls in the area was checking Daniel out. When Alice was done with her laps sje practically leaps out the water and grabs Daniel in a tackle hug, shockingly he liked it.

"Did you see me!? I did 20!" She says.

"Yea, you looked great!" Daniel tells her. Before she could respond to him their watches went off.

"Trouble!" Alice says. Daniel nods his head. The two somehow sneak away from their class and into the bathroom to change. Once done the two run to meet up with the group but only to be stopped by Ava and Spiderman.

"Alice you stay." Spiderman ordered.

"Why? I am trained to fight bad guy! Nick said I am ready!" She asked.

"Yea but I don't feel it, we'll take you with us next time alright." Spiderman tells her. They then leave her by herself in front of the school. Daniel pets her head gently before running off with the group.

(The group)

"YOU!" Iron fist shouted at the figure before him, it was Ultima and she was robbing another museum with her partner from two months ago. The man next to her was a big build up body man in a grey leather suit with a gas masked attached to his face. Ultima looked pissed.

"You basterds, WHERE IS SHE!?" Ultima shouted at them but they stare at her confused. She shouted again but they still didn't answer.

"Where is who?" Nova asked.

"My sister, Ultra! Where did you take her!?" Ultima shouted. Iron fist gasp a little.

"You're…sistra?" Daniel asked. Ultima looks straight at Daniel and growled.

"So you're the sick fuck THAT TOOK MY LITTLE SISTER!" Ultima shouted. Her hands begin to burn blue flames of heat. She shoves her fist into the ground causing an earthquake for the city. Both Power man and Nova charged at her only to be stopped by the silver suit wearing man that tackled them both to the ground. Spiderman, White tiger and Iron fist went to fight but no matter how many puches, webs and clawed they did to her she kept healing and fighting back. Soon the three were getting tired and Nova and Power man were losing energy too because the silver guys had the same healing ability.

"Shit, nothing we do is hurting them!" Nova shouted. "What do we do?"

"We have to retreat!" White tiger says.

"What, we never back off from a fight." Spiderman says.

"Yea, but this fight is an unfair one." Iron fist says, not noticing Ultima was coming at him from behind. She jumps into the air to do a round house kick only to be stopped by Alice foot to her face. Iron fist looks over his shoulder and saw her.

"Al-I mean Ultra what are you doing here!?" Iron fist shouts.

"I sense Sistra…but….I…" Ultra goes quiet and looks down to the floor. "Nick…was right…"

"Was right about-SISTER!" Iron fist was cut by Ultima flames hitting his face, nearly burning away his masked.

"Daniel!"

 **Kikkie: im in love with iron fist, he's so cute XD. R &R plz no bad comments**


End file.
